Love, me
by Jianali
Summary: Spot Conlon, the tough leader of the Brooklyn Newsies realizes that to start a new life with the girl loves he must leave NY. But of course fate has other plans...


Disclaimer: Spot, Jack, Race, Crutchy, Skittery, Blink, Kloppman all belong to DISNEY, and Amy belongs to me.

I'm asking that no one sues me as I'm just writing this as a fan, and for whomever's (reads this) enjoyment and I don't have anything anyway. = I'm not making any money on this =

A/N

I based the note off an older country song, just changed the lyrics a bit,.It's an awesome song, and it always touched me, and one day it wouldn't let me be until I wrote this.

I wrote this a long time ago 2000? never got around to posting it. lol. It's a little cheesy, but there are a some good nuggets in there.

**Love, me**

* * *

"Jack, I gotta tawk to ya" Spot Conlon said quietly, appearing out of nowhere.

Jack "Cowboy" Kelly thanked the lady buying his last pape, then turned to face one of his best friends. His smile turned to a look of surprise when he saw that Spot was visibly upset. Spot wasn't one to let any feelings show.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've got a problem... but can we go somewhere wit' less people?" the blue eyed Brooklyn leader said, crossing his arms.

Jack nodded and walked down the street to a deserted alley, all the way wondering what Spot was worried about. Spot was quiet while they walked.

"Jack," Spot said when they were alone, "I'se got this goil. I love her, and she feels da same. I wanna marry her."

Jack was surprised and told his friend so.

Spot recounted the tale of how they met, and how he felt completely at ease with her, something that he never felt before.

"We've been hiding it, cuz, well you know my boys. And her father hates me. He thinks I'm trash, Jack. I know I'm nothing but a street rat, but . . . Amy makes me feel that I can be anything. I'm tired of living out in the street, Jack. I'm getting too old to be a newsie, too old to be fighting I wanna be able to love her, and marry her, and raise a family. And I can't ask her to live out on the docks. I wanna leave and go somewhere that nobody knows me and I can be anything."

"Ya don't have ta leave to start over, Spot" Jack said quietly.

"Yeah, I do, I ain't ever gonna be anythin' but Spot Conlon, da leadeh of Brooklyn, if i stay here. No one would let me forget that. And even if I "retired" I'd still get people coming afta me every day, trying ta prove dat dey are betta den Spot Conlon. Ya know, like in dose westerns ya read. Ise got too many enemies, I'm afraid of one of dem hurting Amy."

Jack looked at Spot, he could never remember him talking that much, and with so much feeling. He knew Spot was speaking the truth about not being able to stay.

"Spot, if you do stay, what about Amy?"

"I could never see her again" Spot said eyes filling with tears.

"Alright, I think ya should stay in Manhattan tonight, and in da mornin' if ya feel the same about having ta leave, then I think ya should do it. I've got some money that ya can have."

Spot wiped his eyes quickly, "Thanks, Jacky-boy"

"So, when am I gonna meet this goil that has Spot Conlon head over heels?"

"Shaddup. Tommorow. . . Maybe" Spot grinned as he tapped Jack's chest lightly with his cane.

* * *

The next morning, Spot woke up when Kloppman started yelling at the guys to wake up.

"Mornin' Spot," Crutchy called cheerfully

Spot grumbled a greeting back to the tall, thin boy who was trying to get Skittery and Blink from fighting.

"So, Spot, ya feel da same?" Jack rolled off his bunk and rubbed his face.

Spot squinted and glared at the bright sun coming through the window.

"Ya think dat glaring at da sun gonna make it stop shining, Spot?" Racetrack said on his way into the washroom.

"Everything else listens." Spot smirked.

Jack laughed and poked Spot. "Ise waiting"

"Yeah, I feels da same. I'm gonna go tell her taday." Spot said quietly

At about 10am, Spot walked over to her apartment, and waited for her to come out for her daily walk.  
"SPOT!" She smiled happily "I'm glad to see you!"

They walked a little further down the street before he felt it was safe enough to kiss her. He pulled her in close and kissed her softly. She was the first girl he had ever kissed, and so he was always extremely gentle with her.

"You think I'm gonna break, Spot?" She said pulling him in closer.

He grinned, and wrapped both arms around her. He lost himself for a minute in thier sweet kiss. Then he pulled back.

"Someone's gonna get the wrong idea, Amy"  
"What? That we're in love?" she said as she poked him in the ribs.

He laughed. "It's not proper or something." He lightly hit the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Ah, I never would thought Spot Conlon would care what society deemes proper"

"He doesn't, But he does care about Amy's reputation." he grinned, teasing her.

"Blah, Who cares?!" SHe said happily, kissing him again.

"I do, what if it gets back to your parents?" He said.

Amy sighed. She looked at Spot. "What? you're thinking something. Tell me?"

"Later, Right now I wanna take you to meet someone. A real good friend of mine. Jack Kelly."

They walked to where Jack was selling his papers.

"Mornin' Jack," Spot called.

"Heya, Spot. This must be Amy?"

Amy nodded. "Hi, Nice to meet ya."

They chatted about a few things, until Jack finished selling , then they all went to Tibby's for lunch. None of the other newsies were they yet, so it was almost deserted.

"So, have ya told her ya plan, yet, Conlon?" Jack said around eating a sandwich.

"Plan?" Amy turned to Spot.

"Um, no, not yet, Cowboy. Umm, I was thinking, ya know how we were tawking about getting married?" He waited for her nod, then continued. "I think we should do it. But we . . . have ta leave New Yawk." He explained to her the reasons.

"So, wadda ya think?" Jack asked her.

"When do we leave?" she asked Spot.

"Um, whenever, I ain't got nothing holding me here. Tanight if ya want."

She threw her arms around spot and hugged him tight.

"Tonight, then." she whispered.

Jack grinned, and slapped Spot on the back, congratulating him.

"Well, I gots ta go sell da afternoon papes, so I'll see ya later, Spot?"

Spot nodded to Jack, as Amy said goodbye to him.

They quickly made plans to meet in the park closest to her apt. at 7 pm, since her father and mother would be out then. He walked her back to her apt. then wandered around till he knew Jack would be done. He met Jack at the lodging house and talked a bit.

* * *

He was going to miss his friend, even though Jack had a tendency to improve the truth a little too much. Jack had always been there for him. Jack gave him the money, and told him not to worry about paying it back, too soon.

"Whenever ya can. . . I don't really need it, right now. It was my Santa Fe money. . . But Ise stayin here."

Spot thanked him, and gave Jack his slingshot.

"I won't be needing dis, and I want ya ta have it."

"Spot. . ."

"Shaddup, Jacky-boy" he said grinning.

They said thier goodbyes and Spot left to see the Brooklyn Bridge one last time, then Headed over to the park.

Spot got to the park at 5 after 7 pm. He walked over to the tree that they agreed to meet under. There nailed to it was a note with his name on it. Trembling with fear, Spot took it down. He was afraid to read it. He couldn't imagine what it said, except that she wasn't coming, that she wasn't ready to leave with him. That she didn't love him. He brushed away the fear, and steeled himself. He ws Spot Conlon, after all, and nothing was going hurt him.

"Yeah, you just keep repeating dat" he said to himself

He opened the note and read:

you are gonna be here before me, so darling,  
Don't worry, I'll be there  
I have a few things left to do before I leave  
I am not sure how long it's gonna be  
But don't give up  
Darling hold on tight  
until we meet again  
I will always be loving you  
Love,  
me

Spot sighed with relief, and for the first time since he got there, he smiled. He read the letter over and over. It was sweet, just like her. How she ever fell in love with him, he couldn' figure out. He hadn't been that polite, or clean when they first met.

She finally arrived about 8:30. Spot jumped up, and hugged her. He was so happy to see her. She set down her suitcase, and hugged him back.

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" Amy said poking Spot in the ribs.

"I never doubted ya," he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

When they broke apart, she grinned at him.

"I wanted to make my bed and clean up my room some."

"Why?" Spot put his lips to her hair and breathed the smell of her shampoo

"I thought, maybe they wouldn't be as mad. . . silly isn't it?"

"Naw" Spot said kissing her hair again.

He reluctantly broke apart and picked up her suitcase, and grabbed her hand with his free one. They headed towards the train station. Amy started talking about how great their future was going to be. How nothing would or could hold them back. As long as they had each other, they could take life and live it to the fullest.

"Wherever we end up, I wanna get a dog. I mean, not now, but after a year or so. When we get settled and save up some. I've read so many stories where they had pets and were so happy. . . I know things are going to be hard, Spot, but I love you, and I don't care where or how we live or what we do with our time, I just wanna spend it with you." Amy said swinging her arms around.

Spot grabbed her hand again. "Same here, love"

"You know, that day I first met ya, I thought ya were the meanest person I ever met. I mean, you were just staring at me and my sisters. You had that smirk on your face, and I had a huge urge to knock it off your face or something."

Spot grinned, "You wouldn't have,"

"No, I don't believe in violence. I hate it! But that smirk...I was tempted." She giggled

"What, this one?" he said smirking and trying to keep from laughing.

She playfully smacked him on the arm, then caught his hand and held it.

"And then you said some mean things, which I won't repeat. Just as I made up my mind to hate you, I looked into your eyes. . . Your beautiful eyes." she sighed.

"And dat's when ya decided to love me?"

"No! That's when I decided to give you a chance." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't love ya till the next day, after you helped me up after that mean guy knocked me down. When did you realize that you loved me?"

"The moment I saw ya." Spot pointed to the left, to let her know to go that way.

"The moment you- Spot Conlon! The first thing you said to me was an insult!"

"Yeah, so? I didn't think ya ever like me" he shrugged, "Glad I was wrong though." He kissed the side of her head. She turned and smiled at Spot then laughed

* * *

. Up ahead was the train station. There weren't too many people around, so Spot steered her to the ticket counter. Before they could reach it, they were stopped by a large man.

"Papa?" Amy cried.

"Taking my daughter away?! How dare you insult my family like that! She's is so much better than the trash that you are! I know who you are now; you're Spot Conlon! The "leader" of that riffraff bunch of newsies in Brooklyn" Her father yelled.

Spot said nothing, his eyes got cold and his smirk returned. His hand went to his walking stick and got ready to pull it out.

"Papa, I love him! He's not a bad kid at all." Amy yelled at her father

"What do you know about him? NOTHING! They go around with their slingshots and they are always fighting! I want you to come home with me now! He's nothing but trouble! He won't marry you, he's just looking for a good time. He'll prolly leave you in a couple of days in the middle of nowhere. Beaten and bloody and pregnant, IF you are still ALIVE!"

"What do YOU know about him?! Yes, he is the leader of Brooklyn, but he's giving that up to be with me. To marry me!" she said flinging her arms around Spot's waist.

"SHUT UP AMY! Get away from HIM! NOW! HE's evil!" her father grabbed her and tried to pull her away.

"Leave her be" Spot said slowly, trying to control his temper. "She's going with me, ya can't stop us." He pushed her away slightly to draw his walking stick. He tried to push her behind him, but she was insistent on staying beside him.

Amy was crying, all she wanted to do was stay with Spot. She was scared that if she let go of him, she'd never get to hold him again.

"You're not making any sense, Papa. Please just let us go."

Her father shook his head, Amy had always listened to him before. He had been her hero. When did he stop being her hero? His inability to figure that out caused him to get even angrier. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

"NO!" Amy screamed.

Spot pushed her away, so she wouldn't get shot by accident. He narrowed his eyes and jabbed Amy's father in the stomach. He bent over in pain, groaning. He raised the pistol up and aimed at Spot. His finger moved to the trigger. Amy threw herself in front of Spot, just as he pulled it. As pain exploded in her chest, she fell to the ground. Spot and her father both screamed as they realized what she had done.

"No, Amy, no nononono.." Spot was mumbling as he knelt beside her, not caring that her father was still there with the loaded gun.

Amy moaned and reached for Spot. "Hold me"

Her father stood there in shock, then as people started to rush over, he ran.

Spot scooped her up, and tried to carry her out of the train station. A guy stopped him and offered his carriage. Spot nodded numbly.

A minute later they arrived at the hospital, and Spot absently thanked the guy, as he was carrying Amy into the hospital.

"She's been shot" he shouted to the first nurse he saw.

The nurse yelled for the doctor and told Spot to bring her to the operating room. The Doctor rushed in and told Spot to leave the room. Spot refused, the Doctor considered arguing with him, but look in Spot's hard eyes convinced him not to. He shrugged and told him to stay out of his way.

* * *

Spot settled into the corner, tears rolling down his face. The next half hour rushed by in a blur. Finally the doctor sighed, and shook his head.

"There's nothing more I can do, the damage is much too severe. I'm sorry."

Spot and ran from the room, and down the hall. When he reached the lobby, He saw Jack Kelly standing there, arguing with a nurse.

"Hey, Jack..." Spot wiped his face. Oddly, his face didn't feel any drier, and as he looked at his hands he saw the reason. They were covered in blood. Her blood.

"Skittery saw ya bringing her here, and ran and got me. . . Um, What. . . How" Jack was complety at a loss on what to say.

"Her father tried to shoot me, she jumped in front. They don't. . . don't know . . ." Spot said brokenly still staring at the blood.

Jack watched his friends eyes get wild and unfocused. He knew that Spot was going to hurt either himself or someone who got in his way. He quickly ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Spot, Ya gotta stay together. Alright? Gotta stay together and strong."

"Tageddha... yeah..." Spot mumbled. "Jack, will ya come in with me?"

"Sure, Spot"

Spot sat down next to Amy and held her hand tenderly. He took a deep breath.

"Amy, I love ya. Ya are dey best thing that ever happened to me. You showed me dat I could be someone udder den a newsie. That I could love someone and. . and dat I could love myself. Ise nevah been dat crazy bout myself, but if you could find something ta love about me, I can too. And if.. if

you are gonna be dere before me, so darlin',  
Don't worry, I'll be there  
I have a few things left to do before I leave  
I aint sure how long it's gonna be  
But don't give up  
Darlin hold on tight  
until we meet again  
I will always be loving you  
Love,  
me

"I love ya, Amy"

Amy sighed, and squeezed Spot hands weakly, as if she heard him, even though she was still unconscious. He looked at her, tears streaming down from his beautiful eyes filled with pain. She gave a little gasp, and stopped her tortured breathing. Her hand let go of Spot's. He kissed her one last time.

It was very foggy the day of the funeral. Jack and Spot hung out towards the back while it was going on. He hadn't cried at all today, though a choked sound burst forth when they lowered her casket into the ground. Jack put his arm around Spot to steady him.

"Come on, Spot it's over now" Jack said from a few feet away. Spot had placed a rose on her casket, and was standing there lost in his thoughts. There were two guys waiting for them to leave, so they could fill it in.

Spot turned around, smiled sadly at Jack, and disappeared into the mist


End file.
